titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Jakerru "Jak" Dashesu
Appearance :Jak is a young man who is just bulky and muscular enough to be mildly threatening, with darkly-tanned skin he's obtained from hours in the suns of his home planet, Demmorae. Some mistake Jak for a common farm boy due to his easy-going personality, crooked half-smile, and tousled black hair that never seems to want to lay flat--and he never bothers to correct them. However, he does have a feline quality about him, something that seems almost predatory. Clothing :Jak wears dark blue jeans, a black sleeveless shirt, and black shoes; though he has been known to shed both the shirt and the shoes when lounging around, sometimes donning a muscle shirt when he knows females are going to be around. Personality :It's hard for Jak to hide his emotions around the people who know him, especially Luna and Roku. He's a fairly easy-going fellow, though he is cautious around strangers. Ever since he arrived on Earth, he is quicker to laugh, to smile, and to trust someone... which is why he ended up joining the Titans, and subsequently running away and hiding in the mountains when Luna left Earth. Powers and Abilities Shapeshifting :Jak is a shapeshifter, but he can only shift into a large black cougar, like the rest of his family. While in that form, he is faster, stronger, and more likely to lose his head than in his human form. Weaknesses :As a cougar, he's more likely than not to go berserk, and attack anything around him that moves. He can't control it, but it's said that it's his carnivorous hunger trying to take over. This is only true in a battle, or when blood is near enough for him to smell. Also, extreme heat or cold makes him pass out, and, if in his cougar form, causes him to shift back into a human. Other Abilities :Jak also has an amazing sense of smell and hearing. Relationships Family :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Luna Wolfsbane :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Roku :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Beastgirl :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Wyndfyre :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Jak was one of Luna's childhood friends on Demmorae. After she left for Earth, he realized that although many girls liked him, he couldn't take his mind off of Luna. He yearned to know if she was all right, or even alive. Then, when Shasta left to join Luna on Earth, he made plans to be close behind. It took about a year, when even Roku had left to search for Earth, but he's finally made it. Nobody really knows why he left a year too late, but there are rumors going around that he was exiled. :Just after he arrived on Earth, Jak was able to find Luna, but a month later, she left to return to Demmorae with her brother Goro, who had come to Earth to collect the wayward young woman. Grief-stricken at losing Luna so soon after finding her again, Jak fled to the mountains, which strengthens the rumors of exile since he didn't follow her home. Perhaps a year afterward, he received word that the Brotherhood of Evil had managed to get the upper hand in the eternal war of good vs evil. However, he remains in the mountains, and there are numerous sightings of a black cougar roaming around, but his hideout is unknown except by Beastgirl (who is also in hiding) and Roku. Lost and Found ---- :(Roxer and Kaldra stumble on Jak) Roommates ---- :(Wynd and Jak meet) List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *Calling All Titans Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Demmorae Category:Demmoraians Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teen Titans Category:Titans Together